A common way to form images on media, such as paper, is to use a fluid-ejection device, such as an inkjet-printing device. An inkjet-printing device has a number of inkjet-printing mechanisms, such as inkjet printhead assemblies. Each inkjet printhead assembly has a printhead die having a number of inkjet nozzles that eject ink, such as differently colored ink, in such a way as to form a desired image on the media.
Some types of inkjet-printing devices employ insertable cartridges that include both a supply of ink as well as a printhead die. Depletion of the ink from a cartridge necessitates insertion of a new cartridge having a new printhead die, although the printhead die of the existing cartridge may still be likely in proper functional condition. Therefore, to reduce replacement cartridge expenditures, other types of inkjet-printing devices employ cartridges that contain ink but that do not include a printhead die.